


Roommates after dark : In the suite spot

by DrXII



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrXII/pseuds/DrXII
Summary: A chapter 43 addition for Roommates by TGWeaver and Pokemaniacal.After long day at Humie con Mike is laid up in the hotel room between Beanie and BonBon, but it's going to be along and restless night between the two rabbit ladies.
Relationships: Bonnie & Mike Schmidt (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Roommates after dark : In the suite spot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Roommates: Memoirs of the Hairless Ape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250126) by [Pokemaniacal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemaniacal/pseuds/Pokemaniacal), [TGWeaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGWeaver/pseuds/TGWeaver). 



> Set between chapters 43 and 44 of Roommates by TGWeaver and Pokemaniacal.  
> Thank you to them for creating the alternative universe.  
> Thank to everyone on the Roommates Reddit for their feedback and proof reading.

-Roommates after dark : In the suite spot-

You don’t know what time it is, but it must be well past late and solidly into the early as the clatter and conversation of late night guests up and down the halls has slowly descended to a background hum. A flier posted around the hall had announced some humie-themed party hosted by a DJ with a simple, but oversized human mask going on until two or three AM. Even the traffic in the distance outside has curbed and you’re left in the quiet of the suite. Yet it could still be quieter. You are aware of every shifting of the sheets and huffing of breath as Bonbon and Beanie fidget in their sleep, the soft sounds coming in stereo and clear as a bell as you lie between them in this warm, comfy silence.

Your ribs no longer ache and the mattress is softer than anything you can ever recall being on. Even Cheeky's water bed is getting a run for its money here. The sheets are fresh, smooth and warm as the two hot bodies flank your side, your nose filled with the pleasant mix of scents both sweet and flowery. But there is another note mixed in there, something faint but complex that entices.

Despite your best efforts the nocturnal movements of the girls have brought them close up against you, the shifting under the duvet to let their delicately soft furred forms rub against your skin. The heat of their bodies under the shared sheets growing around you.

Exhaling heavily you open your eyes and stare up at nothing, but the gentle blue glow to your side catches your eye as it weakly lights up the ceiling.

\---------------------------

*DiceQueen19: Quit asking! It ain’t going to happen!

The phone screen is in a low-light night mode. With your dark vision being quite good you’re able to clearly tap away on it without making a noise, talking in the chat you’ve been on all night in a private channel with only one other member, turning your inputs into a string of ones and zeros that, through a sophisticated array of electronics and cables, relay your words across staggeringly vast distances to two feet behind your back.

*FitBlue22: oh tell me you havent thought about it?

*DiceQueen19: Like you do to stroke yourself?

*DiceQueen19: Don’t you project your fetish on me.

*FitBlue22: ffft :D i call bullshit.

*FitBlue22: i can smell you from heereee

Shit! You thought it wasn’t that bad. If she can pick it up Mike must be able to as well, the doof can’t be that oblivious?

*DiceQueen19: Smell what? Your desperation?

*FitBlue22: i. can. smell youuuu <3

*FitBlue22: cmon Beanie :P

*FitBlue22: admit it. youre more than curious ;P

Even if you were you wouldn’t admit it to her, she’d never let it go, and then she’d start showing you those human fetish drawings she harvested from the internet again (that was an awkward time but you’ve let that slide by now), Mike is nice to be around, he had dashed in to rescue you after all, and he came to pick you up when you were down, you like him, that’s it.

Yup. Only that. Juussst like him.

Totally nothing else.

*FitBlue22: if you dont do something i will and youll love it.

Your ears flick reflexively as you read that.

*DiceQueen19: Like hell you will!

*DiceQueen19: Not while I’m in this bed!

\---------------------------

You can’t take it anymore, it is too damn hot. You try your best not to disturb the girls as you slide up in bed and push the covers down, you unbutton your pyjama top and toss it down to the foot of the bed with a muted ‘fwump’. The air is sweetly cool before you set to wriggling back down into a comfortable reclined pose. The dim glow of the screen still in Bonbon's paw catches your eye, held tight to herself to try and hide it away but her fingers are still moving rapidly across the screen. It looks like she’s typing away on some chat or other.

\---------------------------

*FitBlue22: O.O holy shit hes takin his frikken shirt offfff! :D :D :D

You risk a peek over your shoulder, he’s sat up behind you bare chested in the dim night light, he is adorably chubby. You quickly turn away pulling your phone tight as your thighs rub frustratedly while he shifts back down into bed behind you.

*FitBlue22: dont you just want to jump his bones?

*FitBlue22: you just want to jump his bones doncha?

*FitBlue22: i wanna jump his bones

*DiceQueen19: It isn’t going to happen Bonbon.

*FitBlue22: i bet hes gotta human like dick

*FitBlue22: i bet its weird!

*DiceQueen19: For fucks sake Bonbon!

You do actually wonder that, your mental cinema reels a parade of various options and you bite your lip at the thought.

\---------------------------

Deciding to let her be you turn away to bed down again, only to notice Beanie. Her phone is back in her paw, the same app seems to be open. Has no one else gone to sleep?

Settling back down you exhale heavily and let your eyes close… and how is it getting hotter still?

\--------------------------- 

You stare at the screen, trying to hold your phone steady in a shaking grip. You can’t believe what you’re contemplating now but it squirms away inside you, coming forth to express itself in the next lines you tap out.

*DiceQueen19: …if I did.

*DiceQueen19: And I’m not saying I do!

*DiceQueen19: You’d never tell anyone?

*DiceQueen19: You’d be DEAD if you EVER told anyone.

You feel Mike flinch a bit and twist behind you as Bonbon gives a barely muted squealing sound.

*FitBlue22: eeeeee! :3 :3 :3 i promise not to breathe a word!!!

*DiceQueen19: Hey! Don’t make this weird?

*FitBlue22: i wont.

*FitBlue22: just follow my lead ;)

*DiceQueen19: …

*DiceQueen19: Fuck me… it’s going to happen.

You swallow hard and put your phone back down at last, trying to ignore the flare of warmth between your legs and the pit in your stomach, still you peek back over your shoulder as Bonnie makes her move.

\---------------------------

A deep intake of breath gets your attention as Bonbon rolls over to face you, even in the dark she fixes your gaze. The electric blue rabbit cuddling up against your bare chest, her fur so soft and warm against your skin. A paw resting over your heart as her body pushes your arm between her breasts. Even the light weight of her paw makes you feel how your now faster beating heart thumps away in your chest, her own fluttering heartbeat held against you.

“I… Guess you’re awake too?” You whisper, not sure why, you know Beanie’s awake too.

Bonbon didn’t respond with words. The bunny holding your attention with her best sultry look as she gently runs her finger tips in a circle on your chest, awaiting any acknowledgement from you that you’re okay with this.  
‘Holy shit I did not expect this to happen’ Your mind races. You had imagined this, admittedly only briefly, as soon as you knew you'd be sharing the bed with the girls, but didn't dream anything like this might actually happen. You give a small smile and a brief nod to her, relaxing your not unpleasantly trapped arm.

She takes your acknowledgement and moves over a measure to lay her head upon your chest, rubbing her cheek to you as she purrs soothingly. Bonbon takes your arm and guides it up, wrapping around her waist, pressing your palm to her rigorously exercise-toned backside, the firm muscle downed in a delicately silken fur. You bury your nose into the crown of the bunny's head, taking a deep draw of her scent, the faint raspberry trace of her shampoo still lingering in your nose as her breath blows over your skin in small, hot gusts.

You wish you didn’t have this stupid haircut still, in this early hour you wish a little that Beanie wasn’t there with you two. Maybe the hair has something to do with this still? Maybe Beanie being here also does too. Maybe you’re just fantasising all this in a half waking dream.

Another movement of weight and sensation of warm, furry contact draws you to look across. Beanie has her chin rested on your chest in a mirror of Bonbon, looking up to you as she chews her lower lip nervously. There is a silent exchange in your gaze, disturbed only by the gentle ‘churring’ noises coming from Bonbon. Slowly, Beanie slides up your body coming nose to nose with you before, with a moment of hesitation, she kisses you on the lips.

Drawing your other arm around the small of her back you squeeze the purple rabbit to you, her paw resting on your cheek, holding you as she brings her lips to yours sweetly over and over, her muzzle velvety fine against your face, the exhalations through her button nose long and hot.

A shifting of weight and the rustle of sheets heralds Bonbon sitting up, the rabbit scoops her arms down her night shirt and grips the hem, hauling the garment up and off over her head sports bra and all, she tosses it carelessly aside she lays back down with you, her bare upper body pressed to yours. Beanie following suit, slipping away from you to strip off her own shirt, nervously the lilac bunny fumbles behind her back with the bra catch.

“Beanie.” You rest a hand reassuringly on her arm, causing her to pause her in the battle with the clasp “You don’t have to…”

“Of course I don’t, it’s because I fucken want to Mike” She smiles back down at you warmly, speaking with a put on cockiness that doesn’t really hide the bundle of nerves she still is, nonetheless she un-catches the garment and slips out of it, tossing it off the bedside before she lays back down and squeezes against you too. She’s only marginally more well-endowed than Bonbon who’s exercised away almost every last bit of excess fat from her body, but still they feel soft against you.  
She buries her muzzle into you your neck, nuzzling and nipping affectionately at you as Bonbon comes up level with you as well, taking her turn to bring her lips to yours, kissing you with less of Beanie’s passion but a lot more excited energy, all happy giggles.

The thought comes to your mind ‘I wasn’t making it a sex thing earlier… but this time I am’ You slip your hands up the curve of their backs, following the contours of the girls bodies until your fingers find their ears, forefinger and thumbs rubbing their bases. Both bunnies taking sharp, deep intakes of breath against you as their paws grasp at your chest, grips that tighten as you work up those sensitive ears.

“MmmmnnNN! See, told you it would feel soooo nice...” Bonbon purrs, Beanie nodding in silent approval, unable to form words right now.

You squeeze the bundles of fur and nerves in a massaging pinch that earns a simultaneous gasp and shudder from the bodies against you, both girls letting loose their own soft moans of delight, Beanie's long and slow, Bonbon's high and exhilarated. Beanie first to hike her leg up over yours, Bonbon doing likewise just after. Their hips grinding smoothly against you as your hands work steadily along their ears, You finally get what that extra tinge of scent in the air was earlier, both girls are hot between the thighs and slightly damp, have they both been like this the whole time? Teasing each other through text?

“Oohh! Those fingers! I shoulda' asked for this sooner” Beanie whispers up to you, biting at your earlobe.

Keeping your attention up on their ears, you slowly move down the lengths in circular massaging motions that coax whimpers from Beanie as she bites teasingly against your neck. The blue bunny buries her muzzle into your chest as her paw trembles and clasps onto Beanie's shoulder prompting the lilac rabbit to grab back in response, their palms slide down each other’s arms until they are holding paws. Their chests heave with heavy, laboured breaths, rubbing their breasts against you as they sink deeper into the sensation.

Beanie gasps “Mmm… Ohhh fuck! Mike!”

“Don’t stop!” Pleads Bonbon, whimpering gently as she bit her lower lip.

Their feet tap and thump erratically against the mattress as you finally make your way near to the end, the building climax for both girls makes for an intoxicating mix of scents and sounds as both grind their hips lustfully against you.

“Ohh! Hey careful there!” You gasp out as Beanie suddenly grabs Bonbon's paw and pulls it down with her, shoving the sheets aside as they plant their palms heavily down on your tented crotch, both grasping and squeezing your junk through the pyjama bottoms, feeling your manhood in desperate pleasure as you reach their ear tips at last. Bonbon's shuddering moan of delight from earlier cries out once more, now mixed with Beanie's own porn star groan of ecstasy.

Their bodies seize up against you, twitching erratically as their hands slow their groinal assault. Both girls flop loose against you to rest, panting deeply in recovery for the moment as your hands slip onto their shoulders. Slowly their paws regain control and begin to work as a team to loose your garments. Bonbon pulling the hem open so Beanie can slip inside with short-fingered paws that reach around the width of your dick, they slide up and down its length, feeling in long, slow, exploratory strokes.

“OOooohh that’s nice” You breathe.

Bonbon's hand has left your belly and you feel it move across and over your side, her whole body rolls over atop you slightly. You don’t have to wonder long where it’s gone, the sense of motion at your side and the sudden gasp from Beanie tells you exactly where it went. The ladies pull themselves together over your chest and you get a front row seat to them making out, occasionally their lips parting enough so you can see the motion of tongues sliding over one another.

As they kiss there’s the shuffle of bodies under what little of the sheets remains over the three of you, the warm scent of their excitement ramping up as freshly removed panties are tossed off the bed and both girls part their thighs to the cooling air, their forms writhe upon you gently in the wash of pleasure ebbing from them.

The desire on display is intoxicating and you have no intention of letting it end so soon, with a smile you slyly roll over to your knees to scoot back along the bed between them. Separated by your motion, Bonbon flops back, paws running up along her ears “Heyyy we're not done with you yet”

Beanie eyeing you curiously “Mmm whatcha doing there Mike?” she almost purrs as you pass level with her, and you answer only by planting a firm kiss on her lips, leaving the bunny to chew on her lower lip, as with a wide smile plastered across her face she flops back too.

You come up to kneel between the two, looking down at the girls flat on their backs, legs parted and exposing their soft nethers to you. Reaching either side you plant your hands between their thighs and stroke firmly upwards along the contours of their hips. The fur delicately silken and warm upon soft flesh, the folds yield invitingly to your touch as you push fingers into slickened pussies, making long strokes in ways that their short digits could never do, exhilarated by the warmth and wetness that your fingertips find themselves caressing.

The reaction as you slide between the lips and over their mounds is immediate and contrasting. Bonbon's body curling up inwardly, arms pulling back against her sides, her paws grip the bed sheets tightly as she gasps desperately in delight, eyes wide “AAHSHIT! Mike!”

Beanie on the other hand arches her body back, pushing her slim belly up as she throws her head back, eyes closed, biting her bottom lip as a whimpered groan of pleasure issues out, arms pushed straight out, pawing at the sheets with flexing fingers “OOoohhHH gawwwdd!”

“Better than the ears?” you tease, stroking your fingers through their already excited sexes, a running over their hooded clits that exalts both girls to cry out again in shared ecstasy.

Beanie comes down from the initial spike of climax first with a chuckle, her voice husky with the pleasure “MMmm yeeaahh! Oohm! Better than those Bad Human dildos you bought Bonnie?”

You can guess how those are themed and aren’t that surprised at the revelation, Bonbon however is briefly startled but the constant strumming on her womanhood soon knocks her on her back again “WHAT? H-How did youOHH! Ohh fuck! How did you know about those!” she gasps.

The purple bunny smirked, shifting closer to her friend “I was poking around in your room when you were… were AHH! Mike! He-he when you were in the shower and found the box... oohHhunder your bed!”

The electric blue bun breathes heavily, smirking as she eyed Beanie shuffling up beside her “Ooohh you nosy little… the pointing fingers one?” She laughs, reaching a paw over and massaging Beanie's belly, a paw the purple bunny quickly grips in her own, squeezing.

You chuckle “Like this?” They shudder and squeal as your fingers push into their holes, the warm slick passages enveloping your digits as you feel your way into their bodies, deeper and deeper with each push as your thumbs strum their clits in synchrony.

With Beanie now biting on one of her knuckles desperately it leaves Bonbon to answer “Fuck yes! Oh Mike those fingerrrssssSAH!”

Middle fingers joining index, side by side, they curl up to find the inner most sensitive spots, making both girls tense up as their bodies buck against your hands in involuntary spasms. Bonbon's arms above her head grasp her crown of short hairs, gritting her teeth as she whimpers. Beanie gripping her ears as she pulled them down across her chest, tugging them tightly against herself as her mouth lolls open, her groans building rapidly into a crescendo as you work.

You find yourself to be thoroughly enjoying the task, moving your hands rapidly back and forth until both women throw their heads back and cry out. In wonderful unison they climax, but these weren’t the porn star moans of earlier, these were screams of full blown orgasm as both the rabbits locked up, their tautened bodies twitching, hands and feet shaking, too strained to even thump as they peak once more. You hold still as the pair twitch and shake beneath you, their sopping wet pussies clenching and releasing upon your fingers until they finally collapse loose again, your fingers slip out of the invitingly warm bodies that heave in the ragged, deep breaths of recovery.

You relax yourself and sit back on your haunches, breathing heavily at how excited this whole affair has made you. Once more following suit after them you wriggle your own way out of your night clothes, you look away for only a moment to check where you're tossing them, a small distraction before you look back towards the huffing, gasping girls.

“Oh! Hey there!” you blather, startled. You’ve come back to find Bonbon on all fours, propped on her elbows between your knees and looking up to you with something feral in those eyes, her chest heaves as she breathes. Her gaze flicking between your face and the manhood proudly erect just in front of her nose, you wonder if she’s comparing it to the human themed sex toys you just learned she bought and how it weighs up.

The wondering is broken as the bunny thrusts forward, taking you into her mouth and oh holy hell do her lips feel amazing. Soft and delicate, the tips of her prominent front teeth scraping along the top of your prick matching the soft caress from her dainty tongue as it slides along the underside. Her eyes fixed up on you as she takes your rod in, velvet padded paws that stroke your length experimentally.

Now it’s your turn to gasp out a name “Ohh Bon…” You lull your head back and rest a hand atop her bobbing crown, feeling the soft, gently sweaty fur under your palm as she moves up and down upon you.

However your arm is quickly jostled off as she doesn’t waste any time. Moving rapidly, ever deeper and deeper, her welcoming mouth closes wetly around you as she sucks. Her paws gripping down firmly around the lower shaft as she pushes herself lower, the bunny tries to swallow you down but has to back off, choking. You may have been worried about being too small to ride in the past but at least you might be on a larger scale for the bunnies.

“More then you fantasised?” An amused chuckle brings you back into the room. Beanie nudging Bonbon aside to squeeze up alongside her.

“Mm-hppmh!”Bonbon agreed, still not having taken you out of her mouth the attempted response tickles your sensitive flesh with its vibration.

Smirking Beanie kisses her on the cheek before she pushed in more against you, the pair quickly sharing your erection, lilac purple body pressed against your belly as she licks up and down the shaft, electric blue holding the head in her lips, suckling as her tongue runs circles around the sensitive tip, teeth gently scraping at its edges in a way you find alarmingly pleasurable. Working as a pair they slip around one another, Bonbon's lips coming down the opposite side as Beanie takes her place, licking your head underside from gland to tip before she pops it into her mouth, eyes closed peacefully as she suckles and caresses it with her lips, gently rolling her head from side to side as she bobbed.

The alternating affections carry on for a time you blissfully lose track of, completely lost in your thoroughly aroused state until suddenly they pull back away from you without warning, leaving you bewildered by the sudden cessation of pleasure.

There’s a brief flurry of whispered conversation between the two before some agreement is settled and sealed with a kiss. Attentions turning back to you, Beanie smiled and slunk her way around behind you, body squeezing up against your back as her arms slip around your chest. Bonbon simultaneously comes at you from the front, her hands moving along up your belly to your chest, a combined gentle push and pull sees the pair guiding you to lay back down against the lilac rabbit.

As you settle back against Beanie she buries her muzzle into your neck, kissing affectionately at you in little pecks as Bon climbed up over your waist, her velvet pawed palm stroking the erection flopped up against your belly. The electric blue bunny biting her lip as she sat herself astride your cock, resting the weight of her body against your rod, your shaft presses between the cleft of her sex so the soft folds spread apart around your width. Almost dripping with hot honey from her already highly stimulated pussy, with her hands placed on your chest she began slowly to slide herself back and forth upon you, working her rolling hips against you, glazing your shaft to glistening readiness.

“Are you ready for this?” A voice purrs in your ear before biting your lobe teasingly, her purple legs wrapped against your sides. You can feel the warmth radiating between her legs against the small of your back.

“Mmmph… I was told you guys… you know... mate for life?” You fight to talk against your own desire to just sink into the groaning pleasure of it all as Bonbon groans sweetly atop you.

“Who told you that?” Beanie asks incredulously, cocking her head to the side.

“I had a long and memorably stern talking to from April. She made it very clear”

They both giggle, Beanie tracing a fingertip around your navel “Sounds to me like April is a bit of an old-fashioned doe”

Your reasoning puts up one last feeble defence “Fuck! We don’t have any rubbers though… wait? Do we?”

“Don’t need ‘em” Bonbon huffs and pants as she rolls her hips back and forth to work her weight against your shaft, grinding it between the folds of her achingly hot pussy as the juices slicken your hard-on “Mm I’ve got an implant so don’t!... AHHH! Don’t worry about kits”

You look back to Beanie who shrugs “Me? When your mom's a concerned doctor you’re never short of the pill, she’s made sure I’ve had a box since I was fifteen… not that I really ever needed it” She mumbles that last part.

‘ah well, what the hell’ You smile broadly and rests your hands on the side of Bonbon's waist, the grinning bunny taking it as a signal to go.

Propping herself up on a knee, Bonbon took your already pulsing hard-on in hand (or is it paw, you'll never really get that) and raises it up, moving herself until the tip of your penis is pressed against the invitingly smooth entrance to her vagina. She looks up at you in expectation with heavy, lustful eyes, her body heaving with her deep breaths that match your own.

The little demon on your shoulder speaks again, her purple hands pulling her nails across your chest “What are you waiting for? A gilded invitation? Do it already” She chuckles.

There’s a loud gasping intake of air from Bonbon, as she sits on you. Dropping herself fully down first go, the sensation as her body parts and stretches itself around you with its moist, slippery, yet tight and oh so very warm sleeve enveloping you draws your eyes to a close, groaning out your approval as your body shudders.

“Oh god Bonbon! You feel amazing!” You gasp out, hands slipping onto her hips.

The blue bunny grips at your chest with her paws as she holds herself trembling against your groin, pressed tight down and rocking her hips back and forth, she twitches erratically, eyes closed “OH fuck! That’s!... that’s!...” She doesn’t say anything more and starts to bounce. Hard.

Her whole body bounds like the finely toned machine it is, your hands clasp down to grasp her hips, feeling that exercise sculpted booty push up and helping it on its way back down. Her firm, furred backside pounds down against your bare skin lap as the sounds of your hard-on slicking in and out of her rapidly bounding hips echoes around the room.

A paw under your chin guides you up and around to gaze into the eyes of Beanie, before you both close them, locking tight into a hungry kiss, your tongues intertwine as her body grinds itself against your back, her arms holding you tightly against her smooth, warm shape.

Happily you sink into this bliss.

“MMmm! Keep it up dude, she licks so much better when you fuck her” Beanie growls seductively.

You’re not certain when in the heavenly mix of bouncing and grinding it happened, but the three of you seem to have organically moved positions. Beanie laid at the top of the bed, her arms high above her head, clawing at the headboard as her attention lays fixed down her body, purring and chewing her lip hard as Bonbon grips onto her bucking hips, the blue bunnies head buried firmly between her thighs, licking her lilac furred pussy as best she can with her frequently jolted form, groaning, moaning and gasping.

“Ha! Yes ma'am!” You laugh along with her enjoyment of this, your hand takes another playful spank at the firm ass you are ploughing, Bonbon's long ears held firm in your other hand to keep her in place. As if you needed to pull her back, she’s pushing towards you with every thrust forward your hips make, doubling the effort the round, perfect ass makes to shake with each slam back onto your cock, tufted tail flapping back against your belly.

You grunt and groan with each passing buck, feeling the swell begin within you as that slick, hot passage wraps itself around you over and over, the soft yet firm rump slamming against you relentlessly. You find yourself enraptured by the look of pleasure on Beanie's face as her feet thump furiously on the mattress.

“OH FUCK! I-I-I CAN’T...” Bonbon breaks her lips from Beanie's cunt, her chin rested on the lilac mound of her pelvis, her own body begins to shudder as her cunt tightens spasmodically around your hard-on. Both your hands planted squarely on her hips, held on tight as you're so close yourself, unable to stop. Somehow she drastically picks up pace herself, egging you on to seek a last untapped well of energy.

“AHH Fuck! Bonbon!” You gasp, giving an extra firm thrust, jolting the loosened bunny.

The two of you slide roughly up Beanie's belly who just laughs at your stumbling return to form, wrapping her arms around Bonbon's shoulders she strokes her blue ears “Let it out” She purrs, her body shaking now with each jolt you slam through the blue rabbit atop her.

“MIIKKKEE! AHH GAWD!” She whimpers out loudly, burying her face into Beanie's chest as she wails out in orgasm, her pussy clenched tightly around you in a flush of warmth and wetness. Her sudden grip pushes you over the edge, hollering out in rough, bestial pleasure, you slam your bodies together and hold your hips locked tight as you cum.

“OHFUuuhhhhHK!” You cry out. The sensation of your erection pumping and pulsing in a smooth, convulsively clenching womanhood is incredible, filling her with a gush of your pent-up seed. The feeling swallows you whole as you crash through the wave of climax.

Eventually, the sensation ebbs away and the pair of you break apart at last, your soaked cock flops from Bonbon's sopping cunt with a satisfyingly wet slopping sound. Collapsing down the pair of you come to rest either side of Beanie, who, propped up on an elbow on her side, now finds herself cuddled between you both in a post coital squeeze.

“That was … that was wonderful” Bonbon breathes heavily.

"Uhhhuh!" You grunt out breathlessly, still getting back on your feet metaphorically speaking.

“Great show the pair of you, maybe don’t leave me out next time” Beanie chides good naturedly.

‘Next time huh?’ Good gods that would be nice.

“I did not leave you out” Bonbon pouts dramatically, kissing Beanie on the shoulder.

“You looked pretty engaged to me” You agree with a kiss on her nose that makes her blush a little, really after all that this gets her flushing?

“Hmm, okay I’ll concede that you asshole” She humphs for show but her smile betrays her as your trio cuddles, sweetly you both kiss her over the neck and shoulder, the purple rabbit craning her head to let you both find a better access to bath her in affection, caresses that work up to her lips.

The pair of you squeeze against Beanie, your hands sliding over one another’s as you both explore her body. The girls fall into a long, slow, deep kiss as you move down, kissing her neck and across her collar, ever downwards.

She may not be gifted there, but you do find yourself nuzzling against her bare chest, that fur still sweetly scented even when mixed with the fine sweat that glistens on her. Your wandering hand finds one of her nipples poking from under the fine tuft of fluff, the very touch of your finger on its pertness grants a small groan from the bunny coupled with a grinding motion of her thighs. Smirking you push your lips to its peak as kiss it, making her whimper softly in her embrace with Bonbon. Pushing on, your tongue flicking across it makes her outright break the kiss for a sharp draw of breath, she looks down at you with a desperation in her eye as you suckle upon her.

“Oh Mike! I... OohhHHhh” She moans out.

The sound and feel of her excited body so close to yours is invigorating, so much you feel yourself stiffen again to press up against her lilac belly. Spent as you were a second wind now fills you as you look into her eyes, the bunny girl chews her lip again as she finds herself moving with you and Bonbon, rolling back into the middle of the bed as you slide atop her and Bonbon below, Beanie now rested between her blue thighs.

Bonbon's arms drape around Beanie's chest, stroking and pawing at her breasts as she kisses and nibbles on her neck “Mmmm screw her as well as you did me big guy” she purrs, both bolstering and coaxing you on.

You feel yourself rested against her mound, the gentle automatic movement of your hips rocking your erection slowly against it, bathed in her radiating warmth, she hasn’t taken her eyes from yours in all this movement.

“I need this…” she huffs as her hips rock with yours, raising her legs to wrap them around your waist “Fuck me already!”

“Anything you say” You chuckle. Moving your hips back, your stiffy springs down but is caught by her paw, the rabbit strokes your tip between the folds of her cunt before guiding you into place against her hot, wet bunny hole.

Bonbon seems to be holding her breath in anticipation as, propped up over Beanies beautiful form you push forward, making her groan as lewdly as your ear massage had earned from her before.

It’s a step into heaven as your head pops into her pussy, the moist, hot, silky smooth sleeve wraps around you in an intoxicating kiss, if you were in a clearer train of thought you might wonder if you’d ever felt it like this but right now that just doesn’t matter, this bed and its occupants are your whole world.

In spite of all her stimulation tonight, or maybe because of it she is a tight squeeze, her slick passage taking you a bit at a time. You have to pull back slightly to push forward a little more each time, feeling the ring at the entrance pass over a little more of your cock each time, bathing you in warm comfort before you pull yourself back out into comparatively cold air. Each push earning a writhing groan from Beanie who holds Bonbon's paws tight, she muffles herself by pulling up the blue bunnies fingers to suck upon them as her chest is massaged by the other paw.

“Oh fuck, is she really that tight?” Bonbon asks in awe.

“Yeah!” You grunt “I’m nearly...” You huff as at last you push your hips tight against hers, balls squashed against her ass “AHHIN!”

“OOHHMIIKKEE!” She groans out your name, her face a mask of pained pleasure “Please! Fuck me!”

Sitting a bit more upright you pull back your body and slide steadily forward, one hand placed on her belly, the other scooping up one of her legs to hike it up higher. Starting a slow but firm pace, you bask in the sensation of her passage slipping around you, steadily thumping against her hips.

You grunt and groan with each push, matching her gasps and moans, increasing tempo on this act you never realised you had wanted so much until now. Eyes locked with Beanie who looks on pleadingly for more. Bonbon kissing affectionately at her neck, placed so well underneath Beanie as she is, the blue doe slides a hand down her belly to hold yours.

You’re soon at a solid pace, quick, firm thrust that leave her rolling between you in delight, her body pulses with the rhythm. You can feel the muscles in her belly tense and relax over and over as you push your tip to the ends of her vagina, kissing the final seal within each time.

“MMm we can do better” Bonbon chuckles and pushes her hand on further down, following the contours of Beanie's belly.

“FFUUHHK! That aint’ fair Bon!” Beanie judders and cries out as the travelling hand came to her mound, short stubby fingers that stroke at her protruding clit as you pump her already overly stimulated body, feeling it spasm under you as a mini orgasm wracks her, sending a spark of pleasure through your interlocking bodies with her, your rod spurting a blob of pre-cum.

“MMHP! Girls! You’ll make me pop like that.” You grunt

The blue rabbit chuckles, still slowly fingering her best friend “I know”

You aint’ done though, not yet. Releasing her raised leg you lean in down and scoop your arms around Beanie's mid-section, and with a huff, haul her upright. Both girls cry out in surprise as you pick the bunny up and drop her down onto yourself, quickly grasping her by the backside as her weight holds her down onto your prick.

“Oh wow! I didn’t think you …” She stammers but doesn’t get to finish before you ram your hips forward and lift, bucking her up off you, gravity weighing her back down again to stuff her fully with your pulsing erection.

Bonbon comes up from behind to grab Beanie's hips and help you two along, easing the lifting and pushing the descents down harder “Ride that human dick baby!” She cheers on excitedly.

Soon the room is once again wringing out with the noise of bodies clapping rapidly together.

You grunt and huff, your thoughts lost into the moments of animal pleasure, your lover seemingly just as wrapped up in the intercourse.

Beanie's ears flap behind her as she struggles to hold composure in the face of growing ecstasy.

You both know you can’t keep this up, but you don’t need to for much longer, her body now shaking violently in your arms, matching your own trembling muscles.

“Bonnie! I’m close!” You gasp out, huffing heavily, eyes shut tight.

“Fuck I’m cumming!" She whimpers, head down against your chest she gasps and moans “FucK me I’m CummmmminG!” She throws her head back, wailing out in orgasm “OOHH FUHCK ME AH’M CUHMMMING!”

Legs stuck out stiffly around your sides, her body shakes and shudders as her cunt clenches itself around your dick like a vice. Beanie's ascension to climax pushes you over too, bringing your bodies together in one last slamming drop to leave her impaled on your throbbing erection, feeling yourself melt into her as you fill her womb.

Her arms wrapped around your back so tightly you can feel her claws scraping your skin as your twitching cock pumps her belly with cum, leaving you lost in a haze as the biological fireworks of endorphins pop in your head. You breathe deep ragged breaths, swept up in the torrent of ecstasy.

You’re vaguely aware of Bonbon pressed up to Beanie's back looking amazed “Wow! That was…”

Beanie comes down to Earth again, focusing on you with an intensity in those eyes you've rarely seen from her “MMpph I fucken’ love you, you sunova’ bitch” she growls quietly into your ear before your lips press to one another’s once more, your arms squeezed around her back.

Your last memory of the night is kissing Beanie passionately as you pull Bonbon close to you, holding them both tight.

It’s well past early and solidly into late as you wake up.

There’s a weight across your body as the two rabbit girls lay either side of you, an arm each over your chest, both gently snoozing, their fingers interlocked across your heart.

There’s an unfamiliar groan as a large weight at the end of the bed shifts. A fourth body raises up, stretching her purple furred arms high above her head with a whine of gears and servos “Mmmmm! Now that was an altogether pleasurable experience! And speaking of pleasurable experiences, Michael...”  
Deep, dark socketed eyes with pupils of red like burning coals fix on you, the bulk of plastic and steel crawls its way up the bed with its synthetic posterior wiggling in the air, shaking a wiry tuft of nylon tail, sharp clawed fingers that dig into the sheets, spilling stuffing as they carve gashes in the bed sheets.

You feel like you’re going to have a heart attack! You desperately try to sit up and pull away but the light weight of the girls’ arms holds you pinned.

“I knew you couldn’t resist me Mike!” She synthetically purred “Now, let’s get you into your uniform!” She cackled and sprung forward with a horrible mechanical screech.

“GYAHH!” You bolt upright with a start, sending something tumbling out the bed with an angry shriek.

“What the hell Mike!” Beanie demands, clambering upright against the bed side.

“Beanie! Damn! I’m sorry!” You scramble up to give her a hand but you don’t get further than kneeling at the bed side as a sharp twinge in your ribs stops you dead in your tracks, arm out stretched.

“Mmmph… what’s going on?” The sudden noise and jostling rouses Bonbon with a sleepy yawn, pushing one of her flopped over ears from her vision to catch an eyeful of boy bum. Ears sprung upright she giggles excitedly and reaches out, grabbing a handful of backside and tittering delightedly as you jump in surprise.

“AHK! Bonbon!”

“Gee’s Haven’t you had enough of that Bon?” asks the lilac bunny, taking your proffered hand to clamber back onto the bed.

“Never!” She chimes happily in reply, squeezing your rump.

“Enjoy it while it’s still there, I think I worked a few pounds off last night” You certainly feel sore and stiff in muscles you’ve not flexed in quite some time. Still, you all chuckle and slip back under the covers all cuddly and snuggly in the morning light

Beanie, resting her cheek on your chest looks up to you “You okay Mike?”

“I’m fine, just feeling a bit strained is all”

“Heh, that’s not what I’m asking about and you know it” she says with an amused smile.

“Oh, yeah… I was somewhere else for a moment there… end of a bad dream I think… sorry again” The recollection of the fake fur and steel monstrosity is fading from your memory even now, and you’re happy to let it slip away.

It spoke to you of something better left far, far behind.

“It’s okay dumbass, I’ll forgive you this once” she snorts as Bonbon purrs contentedly across from her.

You enjoy the time with both girls snuggled close to you, the stroke of your hands down the back of their heads extracting happy, chirring noises from Bonbon.

After some pleasant cuddle time Beanie props herself up upon you “About last night though, please… don’t tell my brother, okay? Or… anyone come to think of it”

You kind of felt this might be coming, your mental theatre runs through a fallout with Mr.Fazbear or god forbid April finding out. You know Bonworth would either feel betrayed or disappointed, probably both, although you have a hard time picturing him getting mad. Is he capable of being angry? Brotherly protecting his sisters’ honour and all seems his deal. You don’t really want to find out.

There is only one question to ask her “Are you embarrassed?”

Bonbon grins broadly and shakes her head, but Beanie's wide smile gives you warm swelling feeling that fills your chest “Fuck no! But you know how Bonworth is and how everyone talks. Can we keep this between us? Please?”

You know the sense in her request and smile, nodding in agreement “I Promise” giving a mock scout salute that prompts them to giggle.

“You’re the best Mike” Both bunnies squeeze their arms around you.

“AHK! Ribs! I need my meds!” You yelp causing both girls to break off suddenly.

After an emergency dose of pills, you each take a turn in the en-suite shower to wash away the scents of last night, picking your discarded clothes from the floor and quickly sorting your cases for later, before long you're headed downstairs for a late breakfast or an early lunch by this point.

You feel the best memories of the con have been made, and you know you’ll be treasuring last night for a very long time to come.

And after all you’ve been through, and all you’ve forgotten, it’s good to have some pleasant memories to cherish.

-End of chapter.

-Bonus : a few weeks later in an alternate universe.

You knock on the door impatiently, tapping your foot in the cool morning air, what’s taking so fucking long?

“Hmmph! Come on! Come on!”

You knock again with more vigour.  
Eventually the door clicks open and a blurry eyed Peanut greets you lazily, smacking his lips, clearly recently risen “Oh, good morning Bonnie, what can we do for you?” He yawns.

"Peanut! I need to..." There she is. Over his shoulder you spy Bonbon exit the bathroom at the end of the hall, looking frankly, a bit lost.  
“I need to talk to you! Right now!” You push passed the bear and grab Bonbon by the wrist, pulling her into her bedroom “Sorry Peanut, urgent girl business!” You call out to the bewildered bear, closing the door solidly behind you.

“Um… okay” he mutters confusedly.

Rounding on Bonbon “Here! Look at this. And yes it smells of pee, I peed on it” You thrust the small plastic tester into her hand… and notice a similar object already there.

Bonbon raised both of them up and compared the testers. She looks lost in a swirl of feelings as joy and fear battle for supremacy on her face, but happiness is clearly winning out.

You piece this simple puzzle together “You too?”

Wordlessly she nods, grinning almost ear to ear as she turns the two testers in your favour. Both a pink cross as the blue bunny giggles in almost hysterical happiness.

“Aw fuck…” You groan.


End file.
